


Dinner & Dessert

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Crossdressing, D's, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rimming, Sub Jensen, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jared, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Vulnerability, blackmail - sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme fill:  Jensen owes both Jared and Jeff a debt.  They've decided its time to collect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner & Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: _Don't care what other kinks are involved, but I really want one of the Js eating dinner at the table while the other gets their own dinner by sucking cock under the table. Extra love for some dirty/degrading talk. I'd like dub/noncon, but consensual is okay too._
> 
> I consider this consensual ultimately but there are some definite dubcon elements, especially to start. So as always - if such things are triggery for you please proceed with your own best interest in mind.

Jared could tell by the loud, persistent knocking that Jensen was not happy to have been summoned to his home. This was confirmed when he opened the door to actually greet his former flame. 

"What do you want, Jay?" 

Jared stepped back, inviting him in. Jensen's looked as if he may refuse. 

"You owe me," Jared reminded him. "It’s time to collect." 

Jensen sighed and stepped in, letting Jared close the door behind him. 

"What do you need, Jared? Money?" Jensen reached for his wallet. 

"This isn't about money," Jared held his hand up, stopping him. 

Well, in a way it was, but not in the way Jensen thought. 

"I covered for you and lost my job in the process,” Jared’s voice didn’t hold as much heat as it once did. “You owe me for that and it's time to pay up."

"It’s been over a year, Jay,” Jensen’s eyes narrowed. "Why now?" 

"Doesn't really matter does it?" Jared pointed out, “the debt’s the same either way." 

"So what do you want?" Jensen asked warily. 

"Dinner," Jared said. "I just want you to have dinner with me." 

"Dinner?” Jensen immediately looked suspicious, “that's it?" 

"For the most part," Jared smiled. 

"What's the catch?" Jensen asked. 

Jared opened the drawer next to him and pulled out three items - a pleated plaid skirt, white silk panties and matching knee socks. "You need to wear these." 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jensen fumed. 

"What?" Jared remained calm and confident. "They're yours. I’m willing to bet they're still a perfect fit." 

"No," Jensen refused. 

"Yes," Jared countered. "One evening out of your life and the slate is wiped clean. Nothing hanging over your head." 

Jared saw the struggle on Jensen's face, knew he'd already won. Jensen hated owing anybody anything. This debt had likely been weighing on his mind all year. 

"Change in there and then meet me in the dining room," Jared ordered before making his way to the kitchen for some additional preparations. He heard a sigh and then the click of the bathroom door as it closed behind him. 

He'd just finished setting the table when Jensen stepped into the room. 

"Wow," Jared said before he could stop himself. "I'd forgotten just how hot you look in that skirt." 

Shirtless as well, Jensen did his best to look bored and dignified. "Can we just get this show on the road?" 

"Sure, right after you put these on," Jared said holding a pair of nipple clamps in his hand. When Jensen balked he added, “They're part of the outfit, remember?" 

Jensen looked more than a little mutinous, but begrudgingly complied. 

Smiling accommodatingly, Jared pulled out a chair. 

"Here's the deal," Jared said as he took the seat directly across from Jensen. "Dinner and dessert and then you're done. We're even. You'll owe me nothing. Agreed?"

"Dinner? That's it?" Jensen wanted to make sure they were on the same page. "Then we're square?"

"And dessert," Jared reminded him, "but yeah, we're good." 

Jensen looked doubtful, but in the end Jared was pretty sure he'd get his way. There were worse things to do than eating dinner with your ex in a skirt and silk underwear and he was already here so...

Jensen gave a sharp nod, "deal." 

"Okay then, sit tight. I'll get dinner." Jared disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a plate of food and a glass of wine which he placed in front of his guest. Jensen looked at him curiously. 

"Aren't you eating?" he asked. 

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it," Jared said disappearing again for what Jensen likely presumed was a second plate of food. Instead he whispered low in Jensen's ear. "Put your hands behind your back." 

That got Jensen's attention. He stilled. "What?"

Jared lowered his voice, infusing it with authority. Jensen was a natural born submissive and with their past history, Jared was counting on him responding out of habit and familiarity if nothing else. 

"How am I supposed to eat?" Jensen asked a little breathlessly. 

"I've taken care of that. Hands behind your back." Jared ordered firmly. 

It was the kind of control Jensen responded to best. When he complied, Jared bound his wrists together with a strip of silk before returning to the seat. 

"Oh...I forgot to mention, I invited someone else as well. I hope you don't mind," Jared looked over Jensen's shoulder. "Come on out, Jeff." 

Jensen's eyes widened in surprise. "What's he doing here?" 

"Oh, I'm here for a variety of reasons, sweetheart," Jeff said smugly as he stood behind Jensen, "but mainly for dessert." 

"You remember Jeff don't you?" Jared asked Jensen. "I may have covered for you but I wasn't the only one to get fired in the fall out." 

"Jared," Jensen started, “Its not what you think, I didn't..." 

"Yes. You did," Jared said matter of fact, then, "I saw the video Jensen. Hell, I'm the one who destroyed it." 

"Jared..."

"What's done is done," Jared silenced him. "Tonight is about making amends." 

Jeff stabbed a piece of chicken over Jensen's shoulder and held it to his mouth, waiting patiently. Jensen had that stubborn set to his jaw. 

"We made a deal," Jared reminded him. "Dinner and dessert and then you're free to go. I'll untie you once you've held up your end of the bargain." 

Jensen sighed and opened his mouth. Jared had ordered the meal specifically from DeMillo’s, one of Jensen’s favorite restaurants. The Chicken Marsala and grilled asparagus had been one of the last meals they’d shared there together. Jared waited until Jeff had fed him three to four bites of his dinner and allowed Jensen a sip of wine before going to his knees next to the table. 

Jensen looked legitimately alarmed for the first time.

"Come on," Jared intoned, "you really didn't think it would be _that_ easy did you? No. This is where you work off that debt, baby." 

Jared ducked under the table to the low rumble of Jeff's laugh as he gave Jensen another bite of his dinner. He crawled his way to Jensen, taking in the open skirt and white knee socks. God. He was so hot for this. He pried Jensen's knees open until they locked on him. 

"Jeff?"

It was all he needed to say. Jensen gasped with a surprised arch of his back as Jeff tugged on the nipple clamps. Jensen's legs relaxed enough for Jared to push them wide and he got his first look at the hard cock straining against the silky white fabric. 

"Jesus," Jared breathed, "he's damp already. Been leaking since he slid into the panties I bet." 

Jensen's dick twitched as Jared swirled the material over the head of his leaking cock. He buried his face in Jensen's crotch, inhaling the musky scent that was once so familiar to him. He'd forgotten just how good Jensen smelled. Jensen tried to close his legs but Jared held them open with a chuckle as he mouthed his way down the length of his cock and used his tongue to wrangle one of Jensen's balls free from the confines of the panties. 

"Ready for another bite, sweetheart?" Jeff asked, feeding Jensen small bites of his meal as Jared lapped at his nut with kitten strokes. 

"How's the wine?" Jared asked conversationally.

Apparently Jensen knew he expected an answer. He was satisfactorily breathless, if resentful in this response. "Fine." 

Jared heard a gasp above him as he ripped at the panties and pulled them roughly to one side. The head of Jensen's cock glistened with precome, smeared and sticky from the silk. 

"So wet," he said. "Just like a fucking girl." 

Jensen gave a reluctant whimper as Jared wrapped a large warm hand loosely around his shaft. He could envision that obscene mouth going slack, already hear Jensen panting in anticipation. 

"Yeah," Jeff drawled, "he likes that." 

"Such a pretty little cockslut, Jen. Missed this most about you. Barely had to touch your dick and you'd do anything I wanted." 

Jared stroked his way slowly up and down the rock hard cock, hyper aware of each hitch in Jensen's breathing. When he stopped at the base and just held him, Jared chuckled at the tiny involuntary thrust of Jensen's hips. 

"Can't help yourself can you, baby?" Jared was smug in his knowledge.

Submission was like a drug to Jensen. Jared knew just what to say and how to say it to get what he wanted. Sooner or later Jensen would respond whether he wanted to or not. 

"Do it again," he ordered, "like you mean it. Fuck my hand."

Jensen complied, but it was tenuous and shallow. He cried out, bucking helplessly, as Jared rolled his wrist and pumped him steadily. 

"That's it, sweetheart," Jeff encouraged.

 

"Part of you wanted this from the moment you knocked on my door, didn't you baby?" Jared said knowingly. "Is this what you were hoping for? My hand on your dick?"

Jared changed the pace and jacked him more slowly. 

"Or were you hoping for my mouth?" He swirled his tongue through bitter fluid dripping from the slit.

Jensen's legs went lax and he spread them a little more, a faint desperate noise at the back of his throat. It was the small sign of surrender Jared had been waiting for. 

"Yeah," Jared's voice was heavy and hot. _That's what I thought._

He let Jensen thrust into his hand a few more times and then released him. He couldn't help but smile at the whine of disappointment, knew Jeff was doing the same.

"Did you prep yourself?" Jared slid his open hand between the chair and Jensen's ass, teasing his middle finger over the puckered entrance, "hoping I'd stick my dick in you?"

He gave a low, dirty laugh as his finger slid in slick and smooth.

"Such a predictable slut," he said in amusement, then, "What'd I tell you Jeff?"

Jeff wrapped a hand around Jensen's jaw and forced his head back. 

"He said you'd be wet and begging before dinner was over," Jeff smiled at the hint of lust blown resentment Jensen favored him with. "Sounds like you're half way there, sweetheart." 

"You'll be begging soon enough, won’t you, baby?" 

Jensen's hips jerked, lips parting with a hitched breath as Jared treated him to a shallow fuck with the tip of his finger. Jeff took advantage of the opening and slipped his tongue deep into Jensen's mouth, tugging on a clamped nipple to avoid resistance. Helplessly reactionary, Jensen arched into Jeff's fingers even as he writhed on Jared's, small involuntary whimpers slipping from his mouth, swallowed eagerly by Jeff. 

Under the table Jared could see and smell Jensen’s arousal. While he wasn't necessarily a willing participant, he was certainly enjoying the festivities on the most basic of levels. Jared suckled the precome from the end of his cock, enjoying the muffled cry from above. 

"How're we doing on dinner?" he asked Jeff as he withdrew his finger from Jensen's ass. 

Still plundering Jensen's mouth it took the man a moment to answer. 

"About half way through," he said, amused, "he's a little dazed right now." 

They shared a laugh at Jensen's expense.

"Open up, sweetheart," Jeff fed Jensen another bite of food as Jared ran his hands up and down the inside of his thighs to remind Jensen he was there...that he was at Jared's mercy.

Jensen's balls were full and tight, close to his body. Jared stroked beneath them with his fingertips, small barely there touches as he cradled the flared head of Jensen's cock on his tongue. At best Jensen could feel the warmth of his breath as it ghosted over moist skin. Jared refused to offer anything more until Jensen asked for it. 

Jared could taste precome as it continued to drip from the twitching cock. He eased back as Jensen tried to thrust into the heat of his mouth, felt an arousing sense of satisfaction at the addictive sound of whimpered frustration and twitching hips. 

"Please," Jensen finally begged, rolling his hips as much as his seated position would allow. Hard, heavy cock straining for Jared's mouth, tip glistening.

"Please, what?" Jared teased.

"Suck me," Jensen was too desperate to bother with dignity, "please."

"Like this?" Jared barely mouthed the tip, palms pressed against the inside of Jensen's knees, keeping them wide. 

Jensen keened, hips trying to work, thrashing above him. 

"Jesus," Jeff breathed, "he's beautiful like this." 

Jared hummed loudly around the flesh in his mouth and then released it, relishing the small sob of frustration as the pretty dick bobbed hard and spit slicked in front of him.

"Fucking addictive," Jared agreed. 

Jensen whimpered shamelessly as Jared blew a breath of air over wet skin and sucked the head of his cock like a lollipop, pulling it into his mouth and twirling his tongue around the tip and then letting it go with a soft pop. 

He took a little more into his mouth each time, inching down the length of Jensen's cock slowly, knowing if he swallowed him down whole that it would be all over. He wanted this to last. 

Jared opened his throat, taking him right to the root and holding steady, not moving at all.

Jensen moaned, repeating ‘yes’ and ‘please’ over and over again with tiny controlled thrusts of his hips.

Maddeningly slow, Jared withdrew, teasing half way up the length of Jensen’s cock and then back down again. It was enough to feel really good, but not nearly enough to satisfy. He set an alternating pace of quick, quick, slow, shallow, shallow, deep penetration with his mouth that had Jensen nearly incoherent with his begging as Jared brought him to the brink of release time and time again. 

Then, with a growl in his throat and a shake of his head, he swallowed Jensen whole with no warning. The resulting mewl was quickly muffled by Jeff’s tongue as Jared worked his cock up and down with obscene, sloppy wet enjoyment. He cupped Jensen's balls with one hand, long middle finger stabbing into his hole as he hollowed out his cheeks, and sucked hard. 

Jensen stilled with a broken noise, dick pulsing, ass fluttering as the first spurt of come hit the back of Jared's throat. He groaned, felt the vibrations work their way through flesh, Jensen responding with a shudder as his entire body jerked and twitched at their mercy. 

Jeff ate every delicious noise that Jared could wring from Jensen, devouring his mouth, forcing his head back as the tugged and rolled the nipple clamps between his fingers. 

Jared suckled the cock in his mouth until it was completely spent and soft, Jensen's legs lax, and his body heavy and pliant with release. By the time he climbed out from beneath the table, Jeff had already cleared the food from the table and was in the process of untying Jensen's wrists. 

"Come on, sweetheart," Jeff hauled Jensen to his feet and turned him around, voice not soft, but not nearly as harsh as it had been earlier. Jared knew well that Jensen had that effect on people - so lost and vulnerable within his submission that it was downright impossible not to respond to. "It's time for dessert." 

Once Jensen was sitting on the table, Jared took him by the shoulders and eased him down until he was flat on his back, legs dangling. 

"Arms over your head, baby," Jared ordered. 

Jared secured the silk tie dangling from one wrist to the leg of the table and produced another one for the opposite side before joining Jeff at the other end. 

"We always talked about this but never got around to doing it did we?" Jared said to Jensen as he and Jeff both slid the stirrups from beneath the table and locked them into place. Once upon a time they'd done a lot of fucking and playing on this table. "One benefit of being out of work, I guess. Got a lot of _projects_ done." 

Jeff hooked Jensen's legs over his forearms and tugged his ass to the edge of the table and a little over before they strapped him into the stirrups at ankle and knee. When they were done, Jensen's legs spread wide and bent at the knee; Jeff flipped up the skirt and took his seat at the table. 

"No idea how long I've waited for a piece of your ass, boy," Jeff drawled, already spreading Jensen's cheeks. 

Jared watched as Jeff wasted no time licking a stripe up Jensen's crack and over the puckered hole, too hungry for it to bother with the finesse Jared knew him to have at this particular skill. Jensen tossed his head, arching with a plaintive mewl as Jeff pressed in close, scraping sensitive skin with his stubble, flicking and laving at the tight ring of muscle aggressively but not yet piercing it. 

Jeff slicked his way to Jensen's balls, pulling them into his mouth one at a time, sucking and tugging, bouncing them off his tongue. Jensen moaned low, breath stuttering. 

Jensen was a complete slut for any type of ball action. Something Jared hadn't shared with Jeff, but his friend was certainly cluing in on as Jensen squirmed in very vocal approval. Jared thought if Jensen could spread his legs wider, he probably would have. 

Jeff however, refused to be sidetracked. Heart set on rimming that tight little ass since they'd hatched this plan, he made his way back to the musky sweet hole, licking and biting, rubbing his stubbled chin roughly over the sensitive entrance, loving the way Jensen cried out each and every time. 

Jared made his way back to the head of the table, fingertip stroking the inside of a bound wrist just below the strap of snug silk. He'd missed this, having Jensen spread out before him like some beautiful feast. He fingered the nipple clamps, flicking and giving them a slight tug before carefully releasing the tender flesh. 

Hard and tight the peaked nubs felt almost sharp as Jared lightly grazed them with the pad of his thumbs. Jensen arched with a gasp, tugging against his bonds. The pinched flesh was extremely sensitive once the clamps were removed and Jared recalled more than one occasion where he'd gotten Jensen off just by licking and nibbling at his nipples. 

Jeff used the opportunity to force his tongue into the tight hole. Dick firming once again, Jensen panted at the slick intrusion, hips hitching as Jeff tasted him with short, eager thrusts.

Taking full advantage of the distraction, Jared lapped a stiff nipple with gentle precision, flickering over the tip of the nub with barely there, butterfly light, strokes of his tongue. Jensen moaned, deep and helpless as he arched upward, seeking to increase the contact - whimpering as Jared rode the movement, surging with him and gave the other nipple the same light treatment. He braced Jensen's ribcage, large hands splayed on either side, as he shamelessly teased needy, aroused flesh. 

"Gonna suck your tits just the way you like, baby," Jared informed him. 

Covering a peaked nub with the wet heat of his mouth Jared suckled like a baby kitten taking tiny, gentle sips from its mother. Jensen keened, restless in his bonds as he surged upward, desperate for more. Jared took the other nub between thumb and index finger, alternately rolling and tugging with the same low level of pressure. Tied to the table with his legs spread, Jensen writhed between them, chest rising to meet Jared's lips, hips stuttering against the onslaught of Jeff's tongue in his ass - hot, helpless, sounds spilling from the fuckable mouth. 

Jared smoothed a hand over the trembling belly, stroking fingers through the trail of hair there, fingertips grazing the vulnerable flesh in small caresses. Jensen shivered, nipple pebbling in Jared's mouth as he pulled on it with small pulses of suction. 

Following the band of the skirt, Jared found the edge, pulled the strip of Velcro that held it secure at the side and tugged it open, letting it pool on the table on either side. He didn't want a drop wasted when they teased another sweet load of come from their dinner guest. The white silk panties were pulled snug against the base of Jensen's cock, twisted and stretched off to the side. Jeff's nose pressed tight beneath the silky soft underside of tight balls, his strong tongue rooting deep into Jensen's hole. Jared grazed the nub in his mouth with the tip of his tongue over and over again, gently squeezing the other one. 

Growing suddenly more desperate, breath quickening, Jensen’s dick bobbed hard and flushed as he instinctively rocked his hips, attempting to thrust. Jared knew all he had to do was give him a good hard tug and it was as good as done, but he wanted Jensen to have to work for it. Knew just how to get him there. 

Releasing the flesh in his mouth, Jared straightened, fingertips kneading both rose colored circles, milking the little titties with a proficiency that went straight to the neglected cock. Almost immediately Jensen's hips started to jerk. He thrashed, pulling against his bonds with a pained whimper, arching into Jared's fingers.

Sensing the impending orgasm, Jeff pinned restless hips in a bruising grip and jabbed his tongue mercilessly into the fluttering hole. Jensen cried out as his body tensed, dick twitching as it spurt forth pearly white splashes of come all over his stomach. He jerked silently between them, mouth slack as his body trembled with the force of his release. 

Slicking a finger through the cooling spunk, Jared smeared a generous amount on each nipple and sucked them clean. Boneless, chest heaving beneath him, Jensen wasn’t unconscious, but neither was he completely with it. Jeff tore himself away from Jensen's ass for his share of the bounty, standing between spread legs and taking the spent cock into his mouth before they lapped the rest of it from him. 

Jensen barely roused as Jared untied his wrists and Jeff put the skirt and panties to rights. They unstrapped knees and ankles and carefully lowered Jensen's legs, letting them dangle as they each took a wrist and pulled him into a sitting position. 

"Can you stand?" Jared asked. 

He got a shaky nod in return as Jensen slid from the table, seemed wobbly but solid for all of about two seconds before his legs gave out. 

Jared had been ready, half expecting it, lifting Jensen into his arms. "Okay, I've gotcha." 

Carrying a sleepy, sex weary Jensen to bed conjured all kinds of memories and feelings better left in the year gone by. Jeff followed seconds behind him with Jensen's clothes, folded in a neat pile and a bottle of water as Jared settled him on the bed. 

"Take your time," he resisted, barely, running a hand through gelled spikes as Jensen's eyes slid closed.

They were in the living room a half hour later when Jensen appeared, quiet and subdued, dressed in jeans and t-shirt. 

"So I guess this is it," he said. "We're even." 

"Actually," Jeff walked a circle around Jensen and then stood behind him, Jared perfectly content to let him take the lead here. “We were thinking it might be nice to make this a regular gig. Same time next week work for you?” 

"And why would I do that?" 

That was Jared’s cue. Regrettably, he held up a small disk. It took a few seconds but Jensen realized what it was. 

"You said..." 

"I lied," Jared cut him off, more affected than he'd like to admit by the betrayal in those green eyes. 

Jensen searched his face for a long moment. Jared had no idea what he was looking for, but when he finally spoke it wasn't out of anger. 

“It’s not what you think, Jay.” 

He'd said the same thing earlier and Jared hadn't paid it much mind. The emotion behind it was a little different this time, tired and defeated. Jared really wasn't sure what to think. 

"Doesn't really matter at this point, sweetheart," Jeff whispered in Jensen's ear, one hand slipping under the t-shirt to roam the skin beneath. "Be here or Jay here's going to make sure a copy of your finest moment finds its way to Kripke's desk." 

Jensen dropped his eyes, long lashes sweeping low, taking away that momentary connection with Jared. 

"Besides," Jeff's hand drifted lower, stroking Jensen through his jeans. "I think you're gonna like what we have planned." 

Jeff met Jared's gaze over Jensen's shoulder. They hadn't had time to plan anything yet. They'd pulled the whole thing out of their asses while Jensen recovered; knowing only that they wanted more of the young man and that this was the only way to make it happen. He gave Jeff a nod as he put the disk in the drawer of his desk. The blank disk that held absolutely nothing, because Jared hadn't lied earlier when he'd said he'd destroyed it. But Jensen didn't know that. Any guilt he felt at the deception was overridden by the anticipation he felt at the thought of having Jensen back in his life, in any capacity. 

“We’re going to strap you down with your ass in the air,” the low, sexy rumble of Jeff’s voice pulled Jared closer. “Treat you like the pretty little come cow you are,” he nipped at Jensen’s ear. “Milk you until you’re nice and dry.” 

Jeff smiled at Jared as Jensen’s head eased back against his shoulder. Jared could see the hard line of his cock outlined in denim. 

“Open you up with my tongue,” Jensen shivered as Jeff swirled said appendage over the whorl of his ear, “until your hot and begging for it…again.”

Jared covered Jeff’s hand with his own, pressing in close, Jensen sandwiched between them. 

“Can’t wait to get my tongue back in that ass.” Jensen gasped as Jeff squeezed his dick. “Taste so fucking good.” 

“Yeah, baby,” Jared encouraged as Jensen took that lush lower lip between his teeth. 

“My thick finger in your hole, tickling that sweet, deep spot inside while Jay tugs on your cock,” Jeff continued. “Sound like something you’d enjoy, sweetheart?” 

Jensen pressed into their hands with a whimper. 

“We’re going to go a round or two manually, just for fun, and then hook you up to a machine that’ll make your eyes roll,” Jeff breathed into the soft spot beneath Jensen’s ear. 

Jensen rolled his hips, seeking more firm pressure. 

“It’s got a vibrating probe and suction sleeve for that slutty dick of yours.” 

Hip jerking, Jensen’s moan was more frustration than pleasure. 

Hands spanning denim clad hips, Jared tugged him forward so he could sit on the arm of the couch and slip his leg between Jensen's. Jeff relinquished the dick in his hand to pull Jensen's arm's behind his back, restraining him even as he continued to mouth the side of his throat, groin pressed tight to Jensen's ass. Jared could feel the hot brand of Jensen's erection high on his thigh and into his hip. 

"Can't wait to watch you buck and squirm, hear the noises you make as the machine milks you."

Jensen opened his mouth, panting lightly, thrusting, humping Jared's leg with a gentle roll of his hips. He was so close, so openly vulnerable, and it was so much more intimate than what had happened in the kitchen. Jared palmed Jensen’s ass, tugged him in closer, and ghosted his lips over the pouty mouth. Asking, not taking.

Jensen tilted away, offering the gentle curve of his throat instead. Jared took it, pulling aside the t-shirt and latching onto the juncture of skin where neck meets shoulder. It sent a jolt to Jensen's hips and his movements quickened. 

Soft lips and the burn of stubble on the other side, Jeff continued to narrate, "When you can’t come anymore, we’re going to tie you down, spread eagle, and cover you with your own spunk.” 

Jensen's hips moved faster, breath escaping with a faint moan that Jared felt with his lips. 

 

“Gonna lick you clean, nice and slow, from head to toe,” Jeff promised. 

“Before you leave,” Jared added between nibbles, “we're going to suck your nipples until they're chaffed and raw so when you put on that fancy suit and stiff shirt to go to work the next day, we're all you're going to be able to think about." 

Jensen came with a soft groan, snug between them with their lips pressed to his throat. After several moments when he didn’t move to free himself, Jared leaned back to give him some space. Jensen moved with him, head falling to his shoulder. Unnaturally quiet and still, Jared’s eyes flew to Jeff in alarm when Jensen’s breath hitched. 

Jeff met his gaze with similar concern, stepping away to give him some room, hand automatically going to the small of Jensen's back. They were prepared to deal with anger and truth be told, if Jensen had pushed it, what happened this evening would likely have been the end of it. They weren't prepared for tears. Anger would have been easier. Preferred even. 

The silence wasn't awkward so much as uncertain. Jared's hand found its way to the back of Jensen's neck, voice loaded with way too much history and an almost resentful concern. "Jen?"

Jensen pulled himself together with a soft sniffle and slid from Jared's lap. His eyes were still watery and he swiped a quick hand over his right cheek without looking at them. Jared was drawn to him even as he tried to move away. 

"I'm sorry, I...I," Jensen stuttered and Jared knew he only did that when he was nervous about something. "I should have fixed this a long time ago..." 

"Fixed what, baby?" Jared asked softly when he trailed off, registering Jeff’s glance. 

 

"I'm going to make this right," Jensen’s eyes glowed with determination, finally looking at them. “I promise. I just…I need…” 

Jeff and Jared glanced at each other as Jensen cut himself off. Neither of them knew what to say or had any idea what he was talking about. It obviously had _something_ to do with them, or at the very least, Jared. 

Jensen backed away from them, towards the door. 

“I’ll explain everything. Next week. I promise,” Certainty and determination fell away as he asked, “Same time?”

 

Jared started to shake his head. He wasn’t sure exactly what was going on, but it seemed as if things were about to get a whole lot more complicated. 

"Jen..."

Jeff stopped him, hand on his arm. 

Jensen looked grateful, relieved. 

"We'll be here." Jeff said. 

Nodding, small hopeful smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, Jensen shot them one last glance before the door closed firmly behind him as he left. 

"The hell was that?" Jared asked the empty spot where Jensen stood. 

Jeff pulled him into a kiss. He could still taste Jensen on the man's tongue. 

"Looks like we'll find out next week." 

Jeff walked him backwards, toward the bedroom, and Jared let him. He needed the distraction. Welcomed it. Lost himself in it until they were sated and silent, sprawled and sweaty in each other’s arms. 

He fell asleep to the gentle purr of Jeff’s breathing, green eyes and freckles following him into the darkness. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first and early fills upon finding kinkmeme. If you read this at kinkmeme there is a bit of a clue to my main profile, which is why I chose not to claim this until recently. Guess I decided it didn't matter so much on this side of things. There is also some additional closure to be found for this but since it is not complete and is mostly narrative I did not include it here. This piece stands alone...but if you must have some idea how it plays out - it is posted at kinkmeme under the same name and you can find it [HERE](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/37994.html?thread=30827370#t30827370)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
